skeppy_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
BadBoyHalo
Real Life Info Darryl Noveschosch, also known as BadBoyHalo, (or Bad for short) is a YouTuber with around 370,000 subscribers. He started his channel on May 27th 2012, posting a hunger games video. His age is 24. He is friends with Minecraft YouTubers like Skeppy, GeorgeNotFound and a6d. Skeppy gave BBH a huge boost of subs after a lot of videos about him or with him. He later became good friends with him and a6d and created a group channel know as The Trio. He has a fairly large fan base and gets a lot of fan art. YouTube Info BadBoyHalo is known for the Minecraft content he makes. He is also know for being a target for Skeppy’s trolls and Minecraft Monday. = Streams = BadBoyHalo streams every Saturday publicly and tries to maintain sponsor streams on Sundays. The streams sometimes go smoothly, but a number of things could happen that could aggravate BBH. # Skeppy could join. This is one of the worst-case scenarios for BBH. Skeppy usually disrupts whatever he was doing in the stream by trolling, and his chat goes crazy. # Annoying Donation Messages. These happen every stream, and when combined with number 1, could seriously aggravate BBH. # Admin changes the Donation sound. '''One of his admins, Callahan, might change the donation sound to something annoying. The three things above combined could easily ruin BBH's stream. Even just one or two of these things could aggravate BBH to the point that he starts slamming his fists on the table. Sponsor streams are usually very tame compared to public streams. = '''Memes = BadBoyHalo has many memes associated with him. Most of them go against him and aggravate him. Most of the memes below are used in his streams as donation messages meant to anger him. A joke in the BBH community is how he is so easily angered. Stream Messages: The stream donation text-to-speech reads out whatever the user has put. If that message is an emoji, the stream will read it aloud as well. For example, �� will result in the text-to-speech saying "Japanese symbol for beginner". Instead of typing that out, the user can put many emojis, and the text-to-speech will read out each one. This will frequently take a long time and is very irritating to BBH. Below are some examples used in BBH's streams. Japanese Symbol for Beginner - '�� '''Magnifying Glass Tilted Left - '�� 'Magnifying Glass Titted Right - '�� 'Japanese Dolls - '�� Turtles Coconut '''Long numbers - 9876543345678939876514852 (People smash their keyboards to create a long number array, and the text to speech reads it in expanded/word form. These donations normally last well over 30 seconds.) Mic muted - �� (People spam the chat saying mic muted to confuse BBH into thinking his mic is muted or not working. This usually angers or confuses him, and he tries to fix it by plugging in his mic again.) The arguably biggest meme that BBH created was the muffin ''meme. BBH calls himself and others muffins. Below are some memes associated with him that Skeppy popularized or created. '''Oh My Goodness '(Something BBH always says when he's angry, happy, or any other major emotion.) Thin Crust Pizza '(Something, of the many things, that BBH hates. Skeppy took advantage of this and sent 72 Thin Crust Pizzas to his house.) '''Cheesy Fries '(The second coming to the Thin Crust Pizza meme. BBH also hates Cheesy Fries. This time, BBH discovered about 30 players on Invadedlands standing together at spawn with the Cheesy Fries skin.) '''BaldBoyHalo, BadBoyHalo is a Potato (An insult Skeppy made up to anger BBH in his videos.) Poop Server '''(Something Skeppy regularly calls his server.) '''Bark (Created by Dream and Skeppy, when Dream played audio of Skeppy making a very accurate barking noise during a stream, causing the chat to spiral. ) '14 '(Created when Skeppy and a6d pretended to apply to be a builder on his server, and they wouldn't stop mentioning 14 in their conversation. This is also regularly spammed in his stream chats.) Category:Youtubers Category:Bald